Faux espoirs
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Mrs.Lovett aime désespérément son beau voisin, Mr.Todd. Comment réagira t-il lorsqu'elle le lui annoncera enfin? Sweenett!
1. Faux espoirs

**Bon! Je me mourrais d'envie d'écrire une Fic sur Sweeney Todd! Ce que j'ai finalement fait! J'espère que vous allez apprécier et mettre autant de reviews que sur ma Fic Bellamort!**

**Un merci tout spéciale pour une fille que je commence à connaitre et que j'adore, Victory87! Allez lire ses histoires, se sont de purs chef-d'œuvre!**

**Pour son amour, j'aurais tout fait…**

Ce soir, elle lui disait tout. Elle lui avouerait qu'elle l'aime. Que pour lui, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi.

Nellie Lovett monta les escaliers qui menaient chez son voisin d'un pas décidé. Son talon haut glissa sur une petite plaque de glace, amenée avec la saison froide, tombant vers l'arrière.

Elle ferma les yeux et retint son souffle, s'attendant à sentir dans son dos fragile le sol de pierres froides. Mais ressentit plutôt une sensation plus douce que celle à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

Deux mains. De grandes mains chaudes, empêchaient cette chute qui aurait pu être douloureuse. Elles prenaient place sur ses hanches, la faisant frissonner. Ses mains n'étaient nulle autre que celles de .

- Et bien, Madame Lovett., chuchota Sweeney à l'oreille de sa voisine. Une petite chute?

- Oui je…, commençai la cuisinière, en se faisant interrompre.

- Faites attention, la prochaine fois. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à ramasser votre pauvre corps en sang en bas de ces marches…, trancha le barbier en la remettant sur ses pieds.

- Merci…, répondit la femme en fixant ses pieds.

- Je suppose qu'en montant ces escaliers, vous veniez me voir? À moins que ce n'était que pour tomber stupidement comme vous venez de le faire?

- Non, ma visite avait un but, vous saurez!, cracha en plantant son regard dans celui de l'homme cruel.

- Bien., dit son voisin. Alors montez, ma chère. Je suis certain que nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon appartement que plantés dans cet escalier glacé.

La cuisinière grimpa en vitesse en remontant sa jupe pour ne pas tomber encore une fois. Sweeney Todd regardait ses belles courbes avec envie. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Après tout, il y avait Lucy.

Arrivés dans l'appartement du barbier, il la fît s'asseoir sur sa chaise de barbier. Elle y prit place avec incertitude, se demandant comment elle pourrait bien lui parler de ses sentiments qui, elle en était sûre, n'étaient pas réciproques.

Madame Lovett allait se lancer dans une déclaration d'amour improvisée, mais aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, Sweeney plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de sa voisine.

Goûtant ses lèvres, savourant leur subtil parfum, le barbier glissa poussa sa langue contre la bouche de sa voisine. Elle lui accorda l'accès sans hésiter, sachant bien que ce moment ne durerait pas aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait souhaitée. Il interrompit le baiser en la regardant avec un sourire méchant.

- Ce baiser ne veut rien dire, en passant. C'était seulement pour vous faire souffrir un peu plus…Sortez à présent!

Le souffle coupé, les yeux en larmes et le cœur brisé, sortit de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, en s'effondrant sur son lit, elle sortit de sa robe ce qu'elle avait subtilisé chez son voisin en sortant.

Un rasoir en argent ciselé. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution, prenant une grosse respiration et l'approcha de son poignet.

Un filet de sang rouge vermeil s'échappa de la profonde blessure…


	2. Les soins

**Les soins**

Étonnamment, le sang ne coulait pas à flots. Ne s'y trouvait qu'une petite ligne mince qui descendait sur le couvre-lit de satin d'un blanc immaculé.

Nellie n'avait pas peur de mourir, loin de là. Elle espérait désespérément que le monde en haut serait meilleur que celui dans lequel elle vivait depuis des années.

Au moment où la cuisinière pensait voir ses derniers instants arriver, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un avec un air des plus paniqué qui déformait ses traits durs.

Il s'agenouilla près du lit de sa voisine qui, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, détourna bêtement le regard de ce visage qu'elle avait si longuement regardé en silence.

Il détacha sa large ceinture et arracha un pan de tissu de la robe de Mme Lovett.

- Espèce de malade!, murmura la cuisinière entre ses dents. Vous me brisez le cœur et vous osez essayer de me frapper? Laissez-moi mourir!

- Jamais! J'ai trop besoin de vous!, cria le barbier en la secouant par les épaules.

Elle ne le croyait plus. Jamais plus Mme Lovett ne ferait confiance à cet homme infâme et cruel. Elle comprit enfin ce qu'il voulait faire avec le tissu arraché et la ceinture enlevée avec empressement.

Sweeney entoura le poignet ensanglanté de la dame avec le morceau de tissu, usant d'une grande délicatesse. Sa ceinture servit plutôt à resserrer le bandage pour arrêter les saignements.

- Ça devrait aller pour le moment…, chuchota . Je vais rester près de vous, ma tendre, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre…Je sais que je suis parfois dur avec vous mais…j'ai l'impression de tromper la mémoire de Lucy en m'intéressant à vous…

Nellie Lovett n'en croyait pas ses oreilles qui en avaient pourtant entendues de toutes les couleurs! Monsieur Todd en personne qui faisait une confidence, sur ses sentiments qui plus est, c'était du jamais vu.

Elle se trouvait de plus en plus naïve parce qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Écoutant ce dernier, et non sa tête qui lui hurlait de fuir, Mme Lovett glissa sa main sur la joue de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle la toucha avec amour, regardant les yeux du barbier qui venaient de se clore, sous le plaisir de la douce caresse.

Elle retira sa main tranquillement, mais sentant son hésitation à se retirer, Sweeney baisa l'intérieur de la paume de sa voisine. Il ne la laissa certainement pas indifférente car sous son corsage serré, la pointe de ses seins s'étaient durcis.

- Madame Lovett…, dit l'homme en regardant les grands yeux bruns noisette de sa douce. Promettez-moi de ne plus jamais essayer une chose pareille!

- Vous voulez dire de vous caresser la joue?, répondit Mme Lovett, surprise. Bon, d'accord…

- Non, non!, maugréa le barbier. Je voulais dire de vous couper les veines.

- Oh…Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était qu'une erreur je suppose…

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire…

Avec un sourire chaleureux, la cuisinière et le barbier se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Il la serra dans ses bras, embrassant enfin les tendres lèvres d'un rouge sanglant dont il rêvait si souvent…

Le baiser s'étira, les mains de Monsieur Todd se baladaient dans le dos de sa belle voisine. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, une idée qu'il partageait avec la cuisinière qui lui sourit à pleine dents quand il caressa ses fesses par-dessus la chaude robe de velours…


	3. Et si

**Et si...**

Cet attouchement fît ressentir à Madame Lovett une sensation étrange, un picotement au creux de ses reins. Sensation très agréable, il fallait l'admettre…

- Vous êtes sûr de votre décision, Monsieur T?, murmura la femme en le regardant dans les yeux avec espoir.

- Plus que jamais!, répondit joyeusement le barbier en souriant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Monsieur Todd fit tourner sa voisine sur elle-même et colla son dos contre son torse avec précaution. Il embrassa ensuite de cou de sa belle qui se raidit au contact des lèvres froides.

- Vous semblez tendue, Madame Lovett, chuchota le barbier au creux de l'oreille de la cuisinière.

Son souffle chaud caressait la nuque de Mme Lovett qui frissonna de plaisir lorsque les mains de son voisin se déposaient sur ses hanches…

- Oui je…le travail, vous comprenez?, répondit-elle avec une certaine nervosité dans la voix.

- On va régler ça…Un bon massage, sa vous dirais?, questionna le barbier, même si il était absolument convaincu d'obtenir une réponse positive.

- Oh Monsieur T…, souffla Nellie. Je sais très bien que les hommes ne sont pas comme ça…Faites vous plaisir, jouez avec moi s'il le faut! Je veux votre bien avant le mien, plus que tout…

- Mon plaisir commence avec le vôtre, Nellie…, dit l'homme en caressant l'arrière de sa nuque entièrement dégagée.

Sweeney guida sa voisine sur un divan dans la chambre airée de cette dernière, se plaçant juste derrière elle. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la cuisinière stressée et les massa avec une délicatesse qui lui était peu commune.

Elle semblait apprécier car le haut de son corps s'inclinait dangereusement vers l'avant. Il la retint pas les hanches et la colla contre lui de nouveau. Il se leva calmement, elle le suivait de près.

Il l'entraîna dans la cuisine avec empressement, s'emparant de ses hanches et la soulevant de terre en l'asseyant sur le large comptoir de la cuisine. Monsieur Todd s'enfouit la tête dans le décolleter généreux de Mme Lovett, cette dernière pencha la tête vers l'arrière, la satisfaction se lisant clairement sur son visage.

Entre deux baisers sur cette poitrine abondante, le barbier parvint à arracher quelques petits cris de bonheur de la délicieuse bouche de sa voisine.

Il s'arrêta un instant, puis la regarda. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle pouvait être jolie.

De beaux grands yeux noisette, soulignés de cernes noirs qui lui donnaient un air encore plus sadique. Cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux, frisés et doux lorsqu'on prenait le temps de passer ses doigts dedans. Un décolleter ferme mais qui demeurait chaud et moelleux. Une bouche rouge, qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée. Ces courbes maternelles qui avaient le don de rassurer n'importe quel homme. Le tout accompagné d'une peau laiteuse et satinée incomparable avec une autre texture déjà existante.

Elle lui sourit en réalisant qu'il la détaillait des pieds à la tête. Nellie déboutonna la chemise du barbier avec ses deux mains douces, la jetant par terre lorsqu'elle eu terminé. Elle caressa le torse musclé et pâle de son voisin, glissant ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon bouffant qu'elle retira délicatement.

Il grogna car il sentait qu'elle se rapprochait de son sexe qui se dressait trop rapidement à son goût. Sweeney serra les poignets de sa voisine et enleva ces jolies mains de ses cuisses à présent nues. Il les plaqua ensuite contre le comptoir de marbre, l'empêchant de les utiliser pour l'exciter.

M. Todd se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne lui restait que ses boxers, et que Mme Lovett était encore toute habillée. Il rougît, se sentant mal à l'aise avec le concept de lui enlever tout ses vêtements.

Elle perçut son malaise et le tentant de le rassurer…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur T…, souffla la cuisinière. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à dévêtir une femme!

Nellie se dégagea de l'emprise de son voisin et pris ses mains lentement. Elle les déposa ensuite par-dessus sa robe, sur sa poitrine.

- Voilà c'est mieux…, ricana t-elle.

Dans ses mains malhabiles, ces seins étaient pourtant à leur place. Il enleva doucement ses mains, puis se pencha sur l'épaule de Madame Lovett pour avoir un accès direct avec les lacets de son corset. Il les délaça avec soin, sentant la pression se relâcher du ventre de sa tendre amie.

Balançant le corset par-dessus sa propre épaule, il s'attaqua à sa robe qui ne lui offrit aucune résistance en tombant lâchement sur le sol. Ne lui restait que sur le corps un joli soutien gorge rouge en satin, accompagnée d'une culotte assortie, jointe à un porte jarretelle. En le voyant, notre barbier fût bien surpris…

- Et bien, et bien, Madame Lovett…, observa t-il. Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça…

- Et si vous alliez plus loin, je vous réserverais encore bien d'autres surprises…susurra la cuisinière.

- Oh il ne m'en faut pas plus…, répondit l'homme.

Sans attendre un seul instant de plus, Sweeney décrocha le porte jarretelle et fit glisser la petite culotte au sol. Il se débarrassa ensuite de la brassière en un tour de main, laissant enfin respirer ces magnifiques seins voluptueux. Elle fît de même et du bout de son pied, enleva le sous vêtement de son voisin.

Nellie enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de M. Todd, l'incitant à se rapprocher. Il sentait son membre se durcir contre les cuisses de sa voisine et il n'appréciait pas beaucoup…

- Ouh…Il est impatient dites moi!, taquina Mme Lovett en frôlant le bout du sexe de Sweeney avec son doigt.

- A…arrêtez, Madame Lovett!, haleta le barbier.

La dame ignora complètement les avertissements du voisin et flatta son membre dur et allongé avec passion.

Pour lui faire cesser ce petit manège, Monsieur Todd glissa sournoisement un de ses doigts à l'intérieur du sexe de sa voisine en souriant méchamment. Les yeux de la femme s'ouvrirent de stupeur et elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand il y ajouta 2 autres doigts.

Il restait là, sans même bouger! Sa la rendait folle! Elle bougeait désespérément les hanches pour le faire accélérer dans son processus. Sweeney arrêta la torture et commença son lent mouvement de va et viens. Plus elle gémissait, plus il accélérait la cadence.

Au bout d'un moment, elle cria son nom, lui demandant d'enlever ses doigts parce que sinon…Trop tard! Elle avait atteint l'orgasme et déversait à présent ses fluides sur les doigts qui se retiraient.

- Qu'elle énorme perte…, chicana l'homme. Il faut faire quelque chose…

Il déplia les jambes de son appétissante voisine et s'agenouilla devant elle, ses jambes reposant sur ses larges épaules musclées. Madame Lovett avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire, et elle cria d'anticipation.

La bouche du barbier se posa sur le sexe chaud et encore humide de sa voisine avant de lui laisser le temps de protester. Sa langue s'y glissa assez rapidement, nettoyant son point chaud avec amour.

Elle poussa un grognement plutôt aigu qui démontrait le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait. Chatouillant le bouton de Nellie du bout de sa langue, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses de temps en temps.

- Oh Monsieur T!, cria Mme Lovett, la respiration qui s'accélérait.

Il retira sa langue et se releva lentement. Tandis qu'il embrassait ses lèvres, il glissa son sexe en elle avec calme, ne voulant pas la brusquer. C'était bien mal la connaître que de croire qu'elle était sensible…Son déplacement se fît plus profond, plus rapide. Les bras de Madame Lovett encerclèrent le cou de Monsieur Todd, sa tête basculant vers l'arrière sous le plaisir.

Il retira son sexe de celui de la femme, car il allait bientôt exploser et ne voulais pas la mettre enceinte. En voyant qu'il était sur le point d'éjaculer, la cuisinière sauta du comptoir en vitesse et s'accroupit devant lui.

Comprenant bien vite, il déposa deux doigts sur la bouche de sa voisine.

- Ne faites pas sa Madame Lovett…, gémit le barbier. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter…

- Allons, allons…, susurra la voisine. Vous ne serais pas déçu je vous le garantis mon bel amour…

Avec sa langue, Nellie lécha tranquillement l'extrémité du membre raide et gorgé de sperme de Sweeney. Elle caressa lentement les testicules de sa main droite, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

Elle mit dans sa bouche le sexe entier de l'homme, l'entendant protester au dessus d'elle…

- Madame…Madame Lovett…, bredouilla le barbier en extase. Arrêtez…je vous en supplie! Je suis presque prêt à…

Il n'eût même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sperme gicla dans la bouche de la femme qui s'en régala en léchant méticuleusement le sexe de l'homme.

Elle enleva sa bouche, se relevant, un immense sourire illuminait son visage…Il lui prit les hanches et la regarda dans les yeux…

- Tout simplement époustouflant…, dit M. Todd

- Et vous également c'était…wow!, s'émerveilla Mme Lovett.

- Et je n'ai pas finis avec vous…, chuchota Monsieur Todd.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras en l'entraînant vers la chambre à coucher en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il la déposa sur le lit, prenant place au dessus d'elle.

Sweeney embrassa son cou, descendit le long de sa poitrine en s'attardant sur chacun de ses seins, mordillant la peau sensible avec affection. Il caressa ensuite son ventre de ses deux mains, la bouche toujours collé à sa poitrine.

Elle l'arrêta en l'embrassant langoureusement, le collant contre lui, souhaitant qu'il ne parte jamais.

- Bonne nuit, Monsieur T…, murmura calmement la dame amoureuse.

- Bonne nuit ma belle amour…, lui répondit Monsieur Todd.

Et c'est ainsi que cet ainsi que leur amour éternel commença, en romantisme et en amour…


End file.
